legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Helmet of Genghis Khan
The Helmet of Genghis Khan is the 9th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. Moat Crossing One player of each team swam a rope over to the other side. Once out of the water, he had to tie the rope off on a pole that held a second tied rope higher up; both connected to the other side. Once tied, the second player had to use the two ropes and maneuver across the moat. Once he was across, the team could run over and hit the gong. Steps of Knowledge Long ago, there lived a young boy who drove a giant tent wagon called a Yurt for the Mongolian Army. His name was Jamukha. Together, Jamukha and the other members of his Mongolian tribe had followed Genghis Khan, the ruler of all Mongols. They swept down across the plains and into China, conquering almost all of Asia and part of Europe. "Yurt driver," someone shouted. But Jamukha did not hear the command. "Yurt driver," the voice said again. "What is your name?" Jamukha turned and saw the great Genghis Khan. "J-J-Jamukha, Sire. And I beg your forgiveness." The great Khan laughed and tossed his leather helmet to Jamukha. "This... is yours," the Khan said. "Be more attentive, and one day you will grow into it." Without a word, he turned and rode off. Some say Jamukha went on to become a great General, and his helmet came to rest in the Temple. Temple Games The Red Jaguars are 12-year-old Tayler Gold, who plays baseball, and 14-year-old Becca, who likes to draw, particularly marine mammals, such as orcas and dolphins. The Blue Barracudas are 13-year-old Phillip, who likes to run track, and Tammy (also 13 years old), who plays volleyball. Great Wall of China (Climbing Wall) When Genghis Khan conquered China, he had to get through the Great Wall. At one point, he probably had the idea of tearing it down, which is exactly what Tayler and Phillip had to do. When Kirk gave the signal, each player had to climb the wall, grab a brick at the top, stick it to his helmet, climb back down, and drop it in his bin. The player to bring down all six bricks or the player to bring down the most bricks in 60 seconds won. Tayler beat Phillip 5-4, awarding Tayler a half pendant of life. Mongolian Army (Bungee Soap Ramp) The first thing Genghis Khan did when he became the leader was to build a powerful army out of the Mongolian tribes. Here, Becca and Tammy had to assemble the Mongolian horde. When Kirk gave the signal, each player had to climb up the ramp on her knees, grab a soldier doll, slide back down, and drop it in her bucket. The player with all five soldiers in her bucket or the player with the most soldiers in her bucket in 60 seconds won. Neither player scored, while Becca pulled the head off one of the soldier dolls. She and Tammy both won a half pendant of life. Assemble a Yurt (Pulley Pillar) The Mongols traveled in special felt tents called yurts, which they mounted on wagons. Since the players probably have never seen one, the production crew decided to make them build one. When Kirk gave the signal, one player had to grab a flap from his/her team's yurt, jump up, and fasten it in its proper place. The other player would do the same. The team to complete their yurt or the team to fasten the most flaps of their yurt in 60 seconds won. The Red Jaguars completed their yurt with 25 seconds remaining, awarding them a full pendant of life, sending them to Olmec's Temple with two full pendants of life. The Blue Barracudas were able to fasten four flaps. Temple Run This is one of those runs where the team gets a lucky break and an almost direct path to the artifact. Becca laid down an excellent path. She was eventually taken out in the Shrine of the Silver Monkey with approximately 1:50 remaining. Fortunately, Tayler was pretty fast, retrieving the Helmet and escaping the Temple successfully. Watch Episode Notes *This is the first episode in production where an artifact was hidden the top corner room and thus the first time an artifact was hidden in the Pirate's Cove. *This is the first episode where the Red Jaguars face off against the Blue Barracudas in the Temple Games. *This is the first Red Jaguar win of the show's history. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Red Jaguars Category:Win Category:Team Run Category:2 Pendants Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Top Corner Category:Layout III Category:Female Going First Category:Under One Minute Remaining Category:Episodes That Retained Original Prize Plugs